Birthday Wishes
by ILoveRomione1
Summary: It all started with a tap on her window at exactly midnight, making her most hidden (she didn't even admit them to herself) but truest wishes come to life ...or at least, hopeful consideration. It was only a matter of time, patience, and random birthday visits. [Jily. Multi-chaptered. Rated T for minor language and future chapters.]
1. Seventeen

**A/N: **Hi! New Story.. really this is the first multi-chaptered story I'm uploading, so cut me some slack, yeah? I'm really excited about this though, so I hope you guys like it. As it is my first story, feedback would be appreciated *hint hint*. I'll try to update weekly, but I'm in school and things may get a little hard. Other than that, I hope I can keep up with this!

**Note:** For the purpose of this story, Lily's Birthday is on the 30th of June, as opposed to the 30th of January. Hope that doesn't put anyone off.

**Disclamer: **If I owned any of this, I would be rich. I'm not, but it's nice to dream.

Without further ado, enjoy! :D

"Seventeen"

(_And the pajama situation_)

Lily Evans sat at the edge of her bed at exactly one minute before midnight, a toothy grin threatening to split her face. Her wand was gripped tightly in one of her hands; waiting for the exact moment she would be able to use it outside of Hogwarts.

She stared at the muggle alarm clock by her bed, willing the 30th of June to come, officially making her of age. "Come on, _come on_," she whispered quietly, for she was supposed to be asleep hours ago.

_Any second now… _She thought, gripping her wand until her knuckles were white, but her smile never faltered.

And then, suddenly and with no warning whatsoever, the clock read 12:00 and she was no longer 16. But Lily didn't move, staring at the clock, a million things swimming through her mind, the main being '_I can do magic now, what are you waiting for?_'.

Her smile began to fade, replaced by a shocked expression as she loosened her grip on her wand and looked at it curiously.

Suddenly she was on her feet whispering, "Lumos," half expecting a letter to fly in and tell her she was breaking the wizarding law.

A smile spread through her face again before she started throwing spells everywhere. Her carpet was white again, cleared from that wine stain (certainly not hers) that had been there as long as she could remember. The crack in the window was fixed. Her clothes were neatly folded in her closet.

Lily exhaled happily, setting her wand back on her nightstand and quietly opening the door of her room, a slight skip in her step. She looked around, expecting Petunia to jump out and call her a freak for the millionth time, but none of that happened. Instead, there was a small tap on her window that made her jump. Frowning, she closed the door and walked over to her bedroom window, taking her wand again. What was Toodles doing, bringing her a letter at this time of night?

She opened her window, but instead of her brown owl flying in, she was almost hit by a small rock.

Lily yelped and jumped aside just in time as the small rock flew inside her window and landed on her carpet. She vanished it absentmindedly and squinted at the ground, seeing a tall shadow standing there.

She was about to hex the living daylights out of it thinking it was a death eater, when she noticed it wasn't just standing there, it was on a broom. _Now_, Lily thought_, Death Eaters don't travel on brooms,_ _don't be stupid Lily_. That, with the fact that a Death Eater probably wasn't going to get her attention by standing there throwing rocks at her window, made her stick her wand in her waistband and run quietly downstairs, opening the front door.

"Who's there?" she whispered, only slightly panicked.

"Lily," a familiar voice slurred, "Happy birthday."

Her eyes widened in disbelief, "_Potter?_"

The shadow dismounted the broom and staggered into view, revealing himself as, indeed, James Potter. A trashed James Potter, at that. Brilliant.

Lily sighed exasperatedly, "You're drunk," she stated.

James grinned, opening his arms. "Now, Lils, is that the way to greet your friend? Come 'ere and give him a nice hug."

Lily gritted her teeth. "Don't call me that, and I will do no such thing Potter."

James pouted, "You wound me, Evans," he slurred loudly, lifting a hand to his heart.

"Rubbish," Lily whispered angrily. What on earth was this prat thinking?! "What are you doing here?"

"I'm wishing a beautiful girl a happy, happy birthday," he said, his grin back in place.

"And you came here on that broom all the way from your place?" She asked incredulously, and he nodded.

"Well, I'll be going then Lily, wouldn't want to worry Sirius and my parents," he said, swinging one leg over the broom and almost falling in the process. "Whoops," he grinned.

"Sirius?" She asked curiously. She didn't think his parents would let him leave home.

He looked at her, then at her arm which automatically grasped his arm to steady him. She retreated it quickly and looked at him expectantly. "Wha –Oh, yeah, he moved in a while ago."

Lily studied him quietly. His sleeves were rolled up sloppily, revealing his rather muscular arms. There was a grass stain on his trousers, as though he had fallen. His hair was as messy as ever, nothing new there. His glasses were askew on his face and his eyes were drooping dangerously. She knew the possibilities of him getting home unscathed were very low, considering his condition.

She sighed exasperatedly, watching as James tried to kick off from the ground. She couldn't believe she was about to do this. "Potter, wait."

He looked up at her, startled. "Oh Lily, I forgot you were still there."

"Of course you did," she muttered annoyingly, "Get off that broom already, will you?"

"But –"

"You're not flying anywhere like that," she said, pulling the broom out of his grip.

He groaned. "How 'm I supposed to get 'ome?" he muttered, kicking a rock.

Lily rolled her eyes, "You're not going home, you're staying here. Only because you're drunk," she added when he opened his mouth, surely to add some cheeky comment.

He whistled, "I knew you secretly loved me all along," he slurred.

Lily pushed him inside the house, "Don't push it, Potter."

"Got it."

* * *

"Drink this," Lily said, handing James a mug of freshly made coffee. She sat across from him on the old stool his father used to love, pulling up her red hair into a messy bun.

James looked at the cup and then at her, "But I didn't –"

"Just drink it, Potter," Lily said, shaking her head. "It'll make you… less foggy."

"Yes ma'am," he saluted, gulping down the whole cup. "Thanks."

She rolled her eyes, "You didn't have to down the whole thing at once."

James looked embarrassed, but merely shrugged. They settled into a slightly awkward silence, and Lily turned her head from his burning gaze, pretending to be interested in studying every single detail her small kitchen had to offer. The vase of flowers by the window, the cream paint that was peeling off in certain places, the old, brownish cabinets… she even had time to look at each picture frame on the 'family wall', as her mother called it. No, it wasn't awkward at all.

"Are you cold?" James suddenly asked, breaking the silence.

She was, she realized, hugging her arms, but she wasn't about to admit that to him. "No."

He smirked, "I wouldn't be surprised, what with those skimpy pajama's and all."

Lily was completely mortified; she hadn't noticed she was wearing short shorts and an old tank top that rode up her stomach every time she moved.

She felt her face burn up. Great. "I –" Eloquent as ever, Lily. "It get hot in bed."

James eyebrows shot up, and only then did she realize what she had said. "No! I mean yes, but no. Well… oh shut it, Potter."

James laughed as she glared at him, but a small smile was still fighting its way through. She stood up and walked out of the kitchen, and she heard James set his cup down and follow her. Lily, careful not to bend down and show anything more than she had to show to James _sodding_ Potter, retrieved some blankets from the cupboard and handed them to him.

"There are pillows on the couch and more blankets here if you need any, good night Potter," she said, turning to leave.

James caught her by the arm. "Wait, I wanted to ask you something."

Lily sighed, knowing what he was about to ask. "Look Potter, it's past midnight and I'm really tired, so just save _that_ for tomorrow, deal?"

"I wasn't going to ask you out, I just… I mean, we were doing so well at the end of sixth year and I really didn't mean to ruin everything and I just," he took a deep breath, "we´re still friends right?"

Lily swallowed at the remainder of the events of nearly two weeks ago. She had done her best to forget about his existence ever since, vowing to get as far away from Potter as she could and convincing herself that being friends didn't work at all. And she was doing a damn good job of it.

James took her silence as a chance to keep rambling. "I know I screwed everything up, and I don't care if you won't go out with me… okay maybe I care a little. But being your friend is a hell of a lot better than being nothing to you. Merlin Lily, I really want –"

"James," she interrupted.

"Yeah?"

"Okay," she said, wondering what the bloody hell she was saying.

"Okay, what?"

"Let's forget anything happened," she said slowly, swallowing her pride. "I… I really do like being friends with you, James."

His face brightened considerably. "You do? I mean, I'm glad. Well, thanks for letting me stay the night."

She sighed in relief. "Sure, no problem. Night James."

"Night Lily," he grinned. Lily turned and walked up the stairs, only just catching a glimpse of James' retreating form. She smiled to herself, walking into her room and switching the lights off. She climbed into bed and closed her eyes contently.

Maybe Lily didn't have to pretend not to like James Potter after all… as a friend of course.

* * *

**A/N:** So.. is it worthy of your attention? Leave a review, I'm begging of you. Bad, good, anything is appreciated, as long as it's honest :D (And not rude).. seriously, reviews are like PB&J Sandwiches that I really want but I have no jelly for mah peanutbutter. Dammit.

-Nicky


	2. Maybe You Should Leave

**A/N: **Since life is good and I was feeling kind and excited to get this story started (and my best friend told me to) I decided to upload the second chapter. I won't always be updating this fast though... so don't expect daily updates lol

**Disclaimer:** These characters are Jk Rowling's, I only make them do what my imagination says they should. Dangerous shenanigans, that is.

Enjoy chapter 2! :)

"Maybe You Should Leave"

(_and the sleep deprived situation_)

On the day of her birthday, Lily was pleased (most definitely not; in fact, she was in the worst of mood by the time she got down to the living room) to be woken up, not by a cake or a birthday song, but by a piercing scream that shattered any dream she could have been having. Not that she would know, she never remembered her dreams.

Her sleep deprived brain –because surely it was _very_ sleep deprived, or that's what she liked to tell herself, at least –considered getting up and checking on her family's safety, because _surely_ some things were more important than sleep. But, as sleep deprived as it was, the silence that filled the room was enough to make a small smile spread on her face and her eyes to flutter closed in delight.

It was short-lived, however, as her mother's voice rang throughout the house. "Get out of my house!"

And then, as Lily's sleep deprived ears (she was sleep deprived as a whole, thank you very much) strained to hear without having to move from the comfort of her bed, she caught a sleepy, gruffer voice: "I can explain…"

That was enough to make her eyes snap open and her whole body roll instinctively out of bed. Of course, Lily Evans _had _to fall on the carpeted floor, as it was tradition, apparently. With a groan, she picked her wand off her nightstand and rushed –her back aching painfully from the fall –down the stairs, taking two at a time.

The scene as she entered the room –although slightly comical, in her humble opinion –was also alarming. A redhead woman –her mother –was holding a lamp over her head, as if it was enough to take on Voldemort himself. A taller, skinnier figure –Petunia, her sister –stood in a corner, a pink umbrella pointed in front of her as if it was a wand (not that she would admit to such _freaky_ actions).

As for the comical bit, Lily's eyes widened as she saw her mother's red and white stripped pajamas and matching robe, because not only did it clash horribly with her hair, but did said hair greatly resemble a bird's nest. Of course, there was also the fact that her sister appeared to have been in the middle of her morning routine, for her bony face was covered in some green… thing. A mask?

But, Lily took great pleasure (really, this time) in the scared animal that was James Potter. In that moment, she really did wish she had a camera, although it went against all her prefect principles. His hair was messy (not really a new development) from sleep, and frankly, he looked as though he had just been run over by a truck and, miraculously surviving, had dealt with a particularly unfriendly werewolf, and had therefore resulted with serious mental scars.

Yes, this was enough to make anyone want to run and get a camera, for James Potter looked bloody frightened.

"Lily…" he said, sounding very much relieved (again, much to her pleasure).

Lily, in her haste, found that she had two options: playing it cool, or giving a rather elaborate explanation to James' appearance. Playing it cool seemed like a rather nice option, in her sleep deprived mind of course.

"Oh, hullo James," she said offhandedly, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she made her way to the kitchen.

"_James_? James _Potter_?" she heard her mother ask behind her, making her stop in her tracks. _Please_, she thought miserably, _please don't let her say it… _"Oh, how enormously delightful," she said, and Lily turned hesitantly just in time to see the older woman pull an awfully confused James into a warm hug. She knew what was coming: "I've heard so much about you! I didn't think we'd be meeting you so soon, seeing how stubborn my daughter—"

"Mum," Lily groaned, exasperated. Apparently, 'he's so annoying, mum,' and 'I wish he'd get himself expelled already,' weren't enough summer tales to make a hateful impression on her mother.

"Oh, dear," said the redhead, rushing over to her daughter and pulling her into an equally warm embrace. "Happy Birthday, _mi flor,_" she whispered, and Lily smiled warmly at her. Her mum turned to James again, "You can stay with us as long as you like, dear. Now, what would you like for breakfast? Oh my, I hadn't planned things to go like this but…"

Lily rolled her eyes as her mother trailed off into the kitchen, already pulling her hair into a tight bun. She shuffled awkwardly; her sister was glaring at her from where she stood and James was staring at her, a crooked grin on his stupid face. Just then, her mother took it upon her to emerge from the kitchen and question James on his breakfast habits, so she quickly walked towards her sister.

"Tuney…" she started, but was cut off quickly. Not that she was expecting otherwise.

"We don't need this, _Lily_," she spat, and Lily recoiled slightly at her tone. Petunia let the umbrella fall to the floor with a _thump_, and while she still had the face mask on, she managed to look quite threatening. "Mum and I don't need this, do you understand?"

Lily was well aware that her mum had gone back to the kitchen, distracted as ever, and James was hovering at the doorway, undoubtedly eavesdropping, for he was a marauder after all. "_You_ don't need this?" she let out a mirthless laugh. "Of course you don't. Well, mum and I don't need any of _this_," she signaled between the both of them, "either."

"Well isn't that just grand for you," Petunia said, narrowing her eyes. "Whatever the perfect Lily Evans wants is what the perfect Lily Evans gets—"

"Oh _please_—"

"It's true!" she continued, ruthless as ever, not caring that James was clearly overhearing every single word they said. "You haven't been here for her since—"

"That's not true and you know it," Lily spat, her temper flaring dangerously. She wasn't in the mood to discuss this now, much less knowing _he_ could hear everything.

Petunia scoffed. "You know what? Forget it. The last thing we need in this family is for you to put on another one of your little freak shows," she said, glaring at her sister venomously. "And I'm not eating with your freak friends either. Have a nice birthday," she added with a deadly sweet smile and stomped up the stairs, her door slamming a second later.

Lily stomped her foot childishly, thinking that is was a better outlet than screaming and throwing a vase after her sister. She whirled around, only to find James staring at her awkwardly.

"What are you standing there for?" she snapped, setting her hands on her hips, very much resembling her mother.

James looked confused –if not a bit scared – as he opened his mouth to ask something. Apparently, he thought better of it (wise choice, Potter) and closed it. A cheeky grin took over his features as he gave her a once-over. "Nice pajamas."

"Oh, shove it, Potter," she muttered, pushing past him into the kitchen.

* * *

Lily had come to the conclusion that her mother was crazy and that James Potter was a charming prat.

Those weren't exactly new realizations, now that she thought about it, but it seemed a good occasion to reestablish the facts.

She sighed, setting her elbows on the table and resting her face in her hands, decidedly ignoring James' and her mum's conversation. There was only so much she could take of her mum smiling as though she had never met anyone so wonderful and James charming his way through breakfast. She remembered why she had offered up the couch in the first place, but him getting home safe really didn't seem important know. She should have just let him fly home; scathed or unscathed.

A small voice in her head told her she was being mean and unreasonable, and she had to agree. It wasn't such a big deal; she was just having a _delightful_ birthday breakfast with James _bloody_ Potter and Petunia was mad at her and _surely _she had run off to cry on Vernon's _huge_—

"Lily, you're making it snow."

_Dammit_.

"Oh, magic!"

"Mum, honestly."

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for lunch, dear?"

No mum, he doesn't. Just let it go already.

"I shouldn't…"

No, you shouldn't, Potter.

"…My mum will be wondering where I am."

She sure will. And Sirius, don't forget Sirius.

"Such a pity. Next time—"

There will be no next time.

"—you should stay for supper. I have a roasted chicken recipe I've been dying to try and I'm sure you would like it. Isn't that right, Lily?"

No mother.

All eyes were on her now, and she shoved her uncharacteristically dark (today wasn't turning out to be a great day) thoughts as deep into her brain as she could. She smiled sweetly at the pair, "Oh yes, I bet he'd _love_ it."

Her mother didn't seem to notice the sarcasm, but it didn't slip past James, as he frowned at her. She gave an uncommitted shrug and turned towards her mum, who was too distracted smiling at them as though they were puppies. "Mum, I'll just er… walk Pott –_James_ out so he can, you know, fly away and whatnot."

Her mum nodded and rushed them out the door with one last hug to James, some crazy whisper in his ear, and one last reminder that she'd be expecting him soon for dinner.

Once they were out, fairly hidden by some trees so no one saw him take off, Lily whirled around to glare at him. "Honestly, Potter."

James' eyes widened and he looked around, as if looking for a reason as to why he was being attacked. "Um, what did I do now?"

"Was it necessary to positively charm your way into mum's soft heart?"

He grinned at that. "I reckon I'll be around a lot this summer."

Lily's glare intensified. This day was not going as she had planned. "You shouldn't even be here," she snapped.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "You were the one who asked me to stay," he reminded her. She opened her mouth to protest but he cut her off. "Besides, you said we were friends now."

She looked at him disbelievingly. "That was before I knew you'd be such a prat."

He gave her a look. "You're not even trying. What have I done that's so annoying, Evans?"

Back to surnames, she thought bitterly. Although to keep it fair, she had been calling him 'Potter' all day. And, much to her horror, she had no logical answer to that question. He hadn't done much to annoy her… in fact, he was being rather nice today. She looked down at the grass under her bare feet, digging her toes into the dirt. "Well…" she started, looking up at him. He had a victorious smirk on his face. "You're presence is just straight out annoying."

"Why thank you, Evans. I do try," he said sarcastically. His hair was messy and his sleeves were rolled up, very much like last night. She had placed a couple of freshening spells on his clothes and he had taken a (very long) shower, so he didn't look as disgruntled. He stared at her, a hint of disappointment in his eyes. "I should get going."

He started to mount his broom. "Yes, you should," she said awkwardly, taking a step back.

He gave a short nod, ruffling his hair. She looked at him expectantly. "Right," he said, kicking off and hovering above ground. "See you tonight."

"Bye, Potter," she said, giving him a half smile. "Make sure muggles don't see you, you wouldn't want— Wait, tonight?"

But he only grinned and flew off, his laugh carrying through the hot air.

* * *

**A/N: **Not my favorite chapter, but it had to be done. Any guesses as to what might happen? (I bet you know)

As I said before, reviews are like PB&J sandwiched, which I now have the ingredients to make.

Leave any feedback you have in the reviews then :D (again, PB&J sandwiches...)

-Nicky


End file.
